A jovem das flores
by sango7higurashi
Summary: Aquele túmulo não deveria ter flores mortas, porque ela estava ali, com ele, sempre. Para o Challenge Ginny Weasley e para o Alfa Shade


Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J...

A jovem das flores

Eu trocava as rosas de um túmulo quando a vi. Era uma jovem bonita, ruiva, de pele muito clara, mas cujo rosto mostrava-se um pouco abatido. Ela atravessava os túmulos sem nunca olhar para os lados e a cabeça ia erguida sobre o buque de flores que levava nos braços.

Parou sobre um túmulo novo e cujo homem eu ainda lembrava as feições. Mas também, quem não se lembraria de um homem de pele escamosa e transparente cujo nariz eram duas fendas e a face mostrava que aquele corpo não dormia em paz? Seu enterro também me era nítido na memória, o corpo chegou já frio, mas sem nunca ter sido velado, todos os que vieram mais pareciam querer ter a certeza de que ele seria enterrado e permaneceria morto pela eternidade. A presença de uma visitante intrigava.

A menina se ajoelhou perante o túmulo e trocou as flores, sorriu triste e passou a mão pelo nome gravado na pedra como se acarinhasse a cabeça de um recém-nascido. Levantou-se e partiu.

Aquela não era uma visita marcante, já vira várias como aquela e muitas onde o parente chorava todos os perdões que nunca receberia, porém aquela jovem me era marcante pela insistência em visitar aquele túmulo uma vez a cada três dias exatos.

O ritual era sempre o mesmo: ela sempre vinha antes que as flores morressem e as trocava por flores novas e vivas, brancas onde apenas uma rosa vermelha no meio do buque manchava as demais. Um símbolo que certamente era apenas deles.

- Não pude deixar de observar quem vem visitar esse túmulo com regularidade, além de ser a única que parece se importar com um morto dessa família.

Dias haviam se passado quando decidi falar com ela pela primeira vez.

- Você é parente do morto?

- Não.

Sua voz era suave, mas ainda assim muito fria e direta.

- Bem... se quiser, posso trocar as rosas para você, vir aqui com tanta regularidade deve ser muito trabalhoso.

- Obrigada pela gentileza, mas eu prefiro vir até aqui eu mesma.

Eu me lembro de como ela olhava o túmulo, ela tinha um rosto endurecido, mas seus olhos eram tristes como se quisessem chorar.

- Você parece ser a única a se importar com esse homem, no enterro os homens que vieram pareciam sentir certo alívio em vê-lo morto.

- Isso não deveria ser surpresa para o senhor. Vivendo tanto tempo por aqui, já deveria saber que algumas mortes causam felicidade.

Depois de palavras tão duras, ela se foi, mas eu quase poderia jurar que se ela se virasse para mim, estaria chorando.

Eu não me aproximei mais da jovem ruiva, mas a via com frequência e durante meses a fio apenas a observei. Sua aparência ainda era a mesma, mas parecia sempre mais envelhecida devido à pele pálida e flácida. Era evidente que ela estava perdendo peso muito rapidamente e não duvidaria se estivesse sofrendo de anemia.

Foi em meados de dezembro quando as flores já não eram mais rosas e sim lírios, e um homem viera procurar por aquele túmulo, mais especificamente, pela jovem que o visitava.

- Ela já veio hoje, senhor, saiu faz pouco tempo, se tivesse vindo um pouco mais cedo teriam se encontrado.

- Havia flores no túmulo. Foi ela quem as trouxe?

- Sim, senhor, vem a cada três dias trocar as flores, parece muito dedicada ao morto.

O homem agradeceu, seus olhos verdes pareciam irritados quando se foi. Eu me lembrava dele, pagou o enterro todo, não aceitou a contratação de um padre e parecia gostar do morto tanto quanto os demais.

Antes mesmo que acontecesse, eu já esperava que ela não voltasse. Uma semana depois da visita do homem e nem mesmo um sinal da jovem ruiva. As flores murcharam e eu as troquei com o que restara de um pedido a outro túmulo.

Foi apenas no ano novo que eu a vi, estava com o aspecto tão doente como da última vez que a vira, mas dessa vez ela chorava no túmulo.

- Obrigada por trocar as flores por mim, eu não gostaria que ele tivesse flores mortas em seu túmulo.

- Não foi nada... Eu não queria ser indiscreto, mas já sendo... Por que visita esse morto com tanto afinco?

- Porque ele foi o único que viu minha solidão.

Eu não entendia suas palavras, elas eram simples e mesmo assim pareciam não me atingir e eu tinha certeza que o relacionamento deles era algo mais forte do que eu seria capaz de imaginar.

- A Srta. parece bem jovem, mas mesmo assim fala de coisas muito profundas.

- Eu fui obrigada a crescer muito antes do que deveria, eu fiz coisas erradas, eu fui hipócrita o bastante para fingir que poderia concertar tudo, eu passei por coisas que crianças não passam...

- Hipócrita?

As lágrimas caíram pelo seu rosto como reflexo do desamparo, eu gostaria de me lembrar de seu rosto sempre sorrindo, mas aquela expressão de desamparo me doeu tanto o coração que mesmo tendo a confortado com um abraço, eu sentia que nunca seria capaz de unir todos os fragmentos que um dia formaram aquela menina.

- Ele... ele tentou me matar, mas mesmo assim... mesmo assim eu não consigo deixar de vir aqui, eu não consigo deixa-lo, eu não consigo tirar ele de dentro de mim.

- Você o ama...

Eu não precisava perguntar, eu simplesmente sabia.

Depois de chorar todas as lágrimas que segurava desde o enterro, ela se foi e eu sentia que não veria rosas naquele túmulo quando os lírios de inverno saíssem de época.

Minhas suspeitas se confirmaram, a cada visita ela parecia mais adoentada, a neve e o clima frio de janeiro certamente já haviam lhe trazido alguma gripe e o modo curvo e bambo de se locomover pelo cemitério contrastavam com o da primeira vez que eu a vira.

Eu vi com muita dor ela se destruir, mas manter vivas flores que aquele homem jamais veria. Era quase como se aquelas flores se alimentassem de sua vida.

- Você deveria descansar, suas mãos estão geladas e você está tremendo.

Nossa última conversa foi próxima ao fim do mês, quando sua doença já lhe dava tonturas fortes o suficiente para derrubá-la de forma que a ajudei a chegar à saída.

- Já vou para casa, obrigada...

- Antes que vá, gostaria que me permitisse saber seu nome.

- Ginny.

- Ginny vem do quê?

Ela me olhou surpresa e depois sorriu, era a coisa mais doce que eu já vira e a imagem que eu queria dela, mesmo que seus olhos deixassem claro que não era eu que ela via a sua frente.

Ela se foi e não voltou em tempo para trocar as flores. Sem ela todas murcharam e as fibras secas que não voaram com o vento foram pisoteadas pelo homem de olhos verdes que eu vira antes e que se descontrolou perante o túmulo que antes era tão bem cuidado.

E eu sabia que aquelas flores mortas nunca seriam substituídas porque não havia mais vida para sugar, o morto já havia bebido a última gota e eu nunca mais veria _Ginevra_.


End file.
